richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan
Duncan, labeled The Delinquent, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. He is a member of The Others class group and was formally a member of the Killer Bass on Total Drama Island. He is the first eliminated in Return to Total Drama Island, where he was a member of Team Snake. Profile Duncan is a living personification of being a rebel without a cause. There is nothing he loves more than breaking the law because it is much more thrilling and exciting than being a goody-two-shoe. The way he sees it, to live life is to risk it all and what better way than to risk your own neck doing anything you want to do. Despite his cocky nature, however, there is a slight hint deep within of someone that has a big, gooey heart. It just takes time and effort to get there. In some ways, it only seemed natural that Duncan become a delinquent given his upbringing. He comes from a long line of cops. His parents, his uncle, his aunt, his cousins. Even his grandma is a cop. Abiding by the law, upholding the law, and enforcing the law was a way of life within the household to the point that it became so boring to Duncan. And the only way to break that boredom is to break some rules, if not all of them. Having been in and out of juvenile hall, as well as having been raised by police officers, Duncan has conditioned himself in the ways of eluding capture for as long as possible. In order to do so, he has kept himself relatively strong, intellectually smart in surviving on the street, and can talk his way into letting someone cover for him and disappear before they realized he was not what he seemed. In short, Duncan is quite the smooth criminal. Overview Total Drama Island .]] Duncan just happened to have a free schedule when he first heard about Total Drama Island. He wasn't incarcerated and there was no appointment with the Parole Officer any time soon. Besides, he figured it would be a lot better than having spend his summer back in "the yard" at the Detention Center. Perhaps he'll have some real fun during his stay. Not to mention it would be a great way to brag about actually earning $100,000 as opposed to stealing it. From the moment he arrived on the island, Duncan made it clear that he was hardly someone to mess with. Most decided to simply ignore him. Otherwise, they had to be careful not to annoy him in any fashion. Still, he was able to make a few friends like DJ and Geoff, teammates on the Killer Bass. They balanced each other out and become an impressive unit, going out on the prowl looking for something fun to do. In the beginning, Duncan clashed with Courtney, who appointed herself the leader of the team. He enjoyed messing with her since he had little regard for authority. However, over time they began to suddenly feel an attraction for one another. Sealing the deal was how he loved her domineering personality and she was turned on by his rule breaking. He considered it his greatest achievement to shack up with a good-girl like Courtney. Duncan established himself was one of the stronger competitors on the show, both physically and mentally in being able to withstand whatever came his way. He made it as far as the final four, being the last remaining member of the Killer Bass in the competition. His run came to an end when he and partner Owen could not escape the forest and return faster than Gwen and Heather. While Owen was responsible for the loss, interim host Chef Hatchet cast the deciding vote and was hardly a fan of a delinquent who didn't respect authority. Total Drama Academy: Year One Duncan didn't so much return home as he went to Courtney's and advance their relationship. Easier said than done when her mother had the house monitored well enough for him to have to plan carefully how he would sneak in. This went on for a little while until he got the call that he was to return to the show. This actually brought a smile to his face because he knew Courtney would be going back too and he would not have to worry about her mother keeping him away from her. At Riker Hall, Duncan was assigned to room with Ezekiel. He had no problem rooming with the prairie boy, but he has since begun to dislike being right next to Owen's room, most especially on the nights Izzy would visit. In taking the school's entrance exam, he was not one of the eight who scored high enough to be allowed to study with the student body. He figured this would be for the best since he would only cause trouble distracting Courtney from her studies. .]] Duncan resumed a favorite activity of his from the show, which was picking on Harold. This time, he had greater purpose since Harold was responsible for getting Courtney eliminated illegally as a means of getting back at Duncan. His continued abuse, as well as Courtney's disinterest in an apology, resulted in Harold, as well as his own girlfriend LeShawna, engaging in a heated rivalry with them that last for weeks. When it got to the point of threatening everyone else's sanity and milked for all its worth during the weekly Friday challenges in the Marshmallow, Courtney and Harold finally called a truce when he could not defeat her in being elected for a spot on the student council. Duncan reluctantly agreed to put a stop to his actions at Courtney's urging. For the most part, Duncan takes any chance he has to get it on with Courtney. For a long while, she was able to keep him from getting into her pants until after competing in the Heartbreak Hotel challenge. Some fans liked the idea of pairing Duncan with Gwen, which has made Courtney a bit jealous. Though he ended up kissing Gwen as a result of the non-toxic gas that made those breathing it fall in love, he reaffirmed his commitment to Courtney and the next day he finally went all the way with her. Return to Total Drama Island Duncan was among the unfortunate students who was forced to spend his two-week break from class back at Camp Wawanakwa to compete on Return to Total Drama Island. He was miserable and grumpy right from the start as he would not be with Courtney during all of this. He would become the first competitor eliminated, in large part due to him being perceived by the others as one of the stronger contestants and a threat to their chances at winning the $500,000 prize. Trivia *Duncan has contributed a Heart-Shaped D+C Graffiti to the Confession Cam decorations. **He is also the first male to contribute a Confession Cam decoration overall. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Duncan has had the following results: **Partnering with Ezekiel, Chris picked their room as a favorite in Room Decoration in Week 0. **Placed second in the final round of Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Was on the losing side of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Voted the individual loser of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Partnering with Courtney, did not win or lose Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Partnering with Courtney, Harold, and LeShawna, was one of the losing teams in Arena in Week 5. **Was on the winning side of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Was a loser in Russian Roulette and placed fourth in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. **Partnering with Gwen, placed third in Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. **Was eliminated in the first round of Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), lost Russian Roulette II, and competed in the special game in Week 9. *Duncan is the only male contestant to date to have a conflict with everyone. *Ironically, while Duncan is the highest ranking member of his team in Total Drama Island, he is the lowest ranking member of his team in Return to Total Drama Island. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Killer Bass Category:Others Category:Team Snake Category:Total Drama Contestants Category:Students